Feeling Guilty
by shourarara
Summary: Awalnya Hibari hanya menemukan dirinya bermimpi mengenai lelaki yang serupa dengan Dino, namun ia merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki kesalahan. Hanya saja—ia tidak dapat menceritakan hal tersebut begitu saja kepada Dino. R&R? OOC/OC, Shounen-ai. Haruki Wakazuki kembali dengan pen name baru dan—cerita baru. Chp. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Feeling Guilty

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pair: D18

Author: shourarara

Rate: T

**OOC/OC, shounen-ai, abal.**

* * *

A/n: semacam udah lama ga update dan akhirnya ngapus semua fanfic lama yang udah seabad diabaikan, akhirnya setahun penuh mau juga melanjutkan. Ratingnya sebenernya mau di 'T' tapi mungkin untuk beberapa saat berubah menjadi 'M' sesuai mood saya, dan juga kalau ada yang mau baca fic ini.

_KHR BUKAN PUNYA SAYA/_

_**Prolog**_

Pancaran cahaya menerangi wajah letih Hibari Kyouya. Memejamkan mata serta menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan buku. Ia terlelap dan alam pikirannya berpidah ke sebuah tempat di dalam mimpi. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seakan-akan dia berada di atas sebuah awan.

Dari jauh, Tsuna dan kawan-kawan melihat tubuh milik Hibari yang saat itu tertidur dengan tenang. Dalam hati mereka, lebih baik mereka tidak membangunkan HIbari. Jika Hibari merasa dirinya terganggu, ia pasti selalu berkata, _"Kugigit kau sampai mati." _Ya, itu memang kata-kata favorit Hibari.

Mimpi itu membawa HIbari menuju sebuah tempat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kabin kecil berias cokelat muda. Bingung. Di dalam hatinya terdapat sebuah perasaan malu yang tidak bisa dikatakan secara fisiknya saja. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kabin kecil tersebut. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu—mendorong terbuka pintu tersebut.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, kedua bola matanya langsung menyorot sebuah sosok yang terlihat sangat _familiar_. Lelaki bersurai pirang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan lelaki berjas hitam terlihat sebagai _bodyguard_-nya. Wajahnya yang sangat _familiar _itu mengingatkan dirinya terhadap Dino, lelaki yang selalu terlihat tersenyum dengan kekanak-kanakan dan senyuman itu selalu tertuju pada Hibari. Mau tidak mau, Hibari harus membalas senyuman tersebut dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya, jika tidak—Dino akan terus terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sebuah lolipop dari orang asing.

Lelaki tersebut melangkah mendekati Hibari. Tangannya terjulur mendekati serta membelai lembut rambut milik lelaki bertonfa itu. Anehnya, Hibari tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda bahaya dari lelaki pirang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat tonfanya dan malah membalas senyum terhadap juluran tangan lelaki yang serupa dengan Dino. Ia sama sekali tidak waspada. _Tidak._

Wajah Hibari terlihat berseri namun malu akan tindakan lelaki tersebut. Ia mengambil langkah mundur sembari menutup setengah dari wajahnya bagai merah membara itu.

"Kyouya—"

Lelaki tersebut memanggil nama kecil milik Hibari. Kaget, Hibari langsung sadar akan mimpinya yang memiliki makna itu. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk di tempat dimana di merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Jemarinya menyentuh wajahnya yang menampakkan air muka yang terlihat terkejut itu.

Menggelengkan kepala, kedua matanya terpejam dan dia kembali menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan tangannya.

'_Mengapa aku harus bermimpi tentang diri-'nya'? mengapa—?' _pikir Hibari dalam hati.

Setelah pikirannya sukses kembali ke asalnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat dirinya terlelap.

"—untuk apa aku harus memikirkan dirinya," gumamnya.

Matanya menyorot sebuah lorong dimana para siswa berlalu-lalang untuk mencapai kelasnya masing-masing. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu bertulisakan 'Ruang Kedisiplinan', area dimana Hibari bisa mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa mengacaukan pikirannya.

"—mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak sejahat itu terhadap Dino."

{T B C}

A/n: mungkin sih memang cerita ini gak bagus buat yang gasuka D18 ataupun memang ceritanya super abal dll. Tapi bersyukur aja bisa nyempetin waktu buat bikin fic selama 1 tahun hiatus. Dan buat yang waktu dulu baca fic buatan—Haruki Wakazuki ya itu saya sendiri juga dan semoga cerita ini bisa menyelamatkan semangat saya buat ngerjain fic lagi.

Review? /tidak memaksa.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling Guilty

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

Pair: **D18**

Author: **shourarara**

**AU, OOC/OC, shounen-ai.**

* * *

A/n: Shou kembali—mungkin chapter ini membosan untuk para pembaca (yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic saya yang abal, jelek, tidak jelas alurnya) ini. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang senantiasa mau memberikan review kepada fic ini. Oh ya—chapter ini berisi _**flashback**_ semua yap. Dan maaf chapter ini **pendek** 8((

_KHR BUKAN PUNYA SAYA/_

_Reply (review) *untuk orang terdekat saya menggunakan bahasa gaul._

**Yukiko Yoora: **maunya sih emang awalnya angst gitu tapi—kayaknya ya, belum tentu aku buatnya angst tapi liat aja di kelanjutan fic ini salam kenal juga yoora-san! Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

***Mochiyo-sama: **aduh ini siapa saya gakenal /DIBUANG/ hai panjang! I am gomen, gue emang ngebuatnya sengaja kayak drabble gitu aksdjhfkjsd tapi ternyata ada juga yang mau baca fic gue HAHAHAH. Nanti gue buat lo lebih penasaran kayak setan kalang kabut /APA. Terima kasih reviewnya panjang!

***Rein Yuujiro: **sumpah gue bahasanya ga ada yang bagus yeap, gue ngetranslate dari google pls HAHAHA /MATI. Tapi cuma dikit sih sisanya gue belajar kosa kata dari kamus gitu /TAMPAR/. Terima kasih reviewnya Rein!

**...**

_**Chapter 1. What Hibari did to Dino**_

**...**

"_Kyouya, kenapa kau jahat sekali hari ini? Tingkahmu ini tidak seperti sewajarnya," tanya Dino dengan wajah yang terbilang bingung.  
_

_Dino menjulurkan lengannya bersiap untuk menyentuh pipi halus pemilik tonfa itu. Namun, lengannya telah dicegah oleh tonfa milik Hibari dan kedua matanya memandang lurus tajam lelaki bersurai pirang yang tengah terlihat terkejut itu.  
_

"_Kau sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan diriku, jika mendekat berarti kau kugigit sampai mati. Kau tahu kan betapa bencinya aku terhadap orang yang sok perhatian, hal tersebut hanya membuat-ku muak." ucap Hibari geram sembari menggenggam erat tonfa kelam milik-nya.  
_

_Dengan segera—Dino menoleh ke arah yang berbeda dengan keberadaan lelaki pemilik tonfa itu dan parasnya terlihat tidak cerah seakan kata-katayang dilontarkan oleh Hibari itu telah menusuk hatinya. Lengannya kemudian terlepas dari tonfa milik Hibari, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Hibari. _

"_Apa kau setakut itu terhadap diriku?" tanya Hibari menyeringai. Ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan di depan-nya. Melihat Dino mundur tanpa sepatah kata.  
_

_Secara tidak sadar, kata-kata tersebut keluar dengan begitu saja di mulut Hibari. Tidak mengindahkan resikonya, Dino kemudian menoleh ke arah Hibari. _

"_Mungkin ya, dan mungkin tidak," jawab pasrah lelaki bersurai pirang.  
_

_Mengernyitkan dahi sembari menghembuskan nafas—Hibari melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Dino. Wajah yang tertampang saat itu ialah wajah yang tidak pernah orang lain lihat. Wajah yang menandakan dirinya geram akan tindakan serta ucapan Dino. _

"_Maksudmu, kau tidak takut padaku?"_

_Semakin mendekat, Hibari bersiap-siap untuk melawan Dino menggunakan tonfa miliknya. Kedua tangannya telah menggenggam erat tonfanya tersebut. Dengan cepat—Hibari melemparkan tonfa itu hanya untuk ditahan oleh Dino menggunakan lengannya tersebut. Hibari saat itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan tindakan yang tidak terduga ioleh dirinya. Hal tersebut tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran lelaki bersurai kelam yang saat itu kembali menghempaskan beberapa pukulan yang tertuju kepada lelaki bersurai pirang._

_Namun apapun yang telah Hibari lakukan—hanya mendapatkan dirinya terkejut dengan perlindungan diri Dino. Setiap kali dirinya menyerang Dino—yang Dino lakukan hanya bertahan. Hal tersebut membuat diri Hibari muak. Demi Tuhan saat ini dia hanya menginginkan satu pukulan atapun tendangan yang ia hempaskan mengenai wajah Dino—kemudian ia bisa pergi dalam keadaan puas dari tempat yang ia pijak sekarang._

"—_Hei, untuk apa kau hanya membela diri? Apa kau sebegitu takutnya terhadap diriku yang saat ini memukulmu dengan sekuat tenaga—oh aku tahu, yang kau inginkan adalah mengetahui seberapa takutnya dirimu terhadap diriku,"_

_Dino yang masih dalam keadaan membela diri itu menjadi tidak fokus diakibatkan oleh ucapan tajam milik Hibari._

_Satu serangan yang Hibari hempaskan setelah ia mengucapkan hal tersebut membuat Dino tidak sadar diri. Puas—ia segera meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berdua berkelahi._

_Tanpa diketahui Hibari—Dino saat itu sebetulnya masih dalam keadaan sadar. Walaupun ia berada pada keadaan merintih yang diakibatkan oleh Hibari._

_Berdiri sembari merintih, Dino mencoba untuk meraih barang apapun yang berada dekat pada dirinya._

"—_T-tunggu Kyouya—"_

_Melirik dari kejauhan, Hibari memandang tajam wajah milik Dino seakan-akan Dino adalah hal yang selalu membuat diri Hibari muak akan hidupnya selama ini._

"_Dino—selama ini aku membenci-mu, aku hanya merasa puas jika aku telah mengalahkanmu pada saat kita berdua berkelahi. Sekali lagi. Aku. Benci. Dirimu. Jangan pernah sekali-kali menampakkan dirimu di depan diriku—atau kugigit kau sampai mati." Ia pun meninggalkan Dino.  
_

_Ucapan Hibari telah menusuk hati milik Dino._

_..._

**_T B C_**

_..._

A/n: halo—saya tidak tahu mengapa saya membuat fic seperti ini- tapi dalam lubuk hati saya berkata "Ayo Shou—sekali-kali kamu harus bisa membuat fic angst," menurut saya fic ini gak ada angstnya sama sekali dan itu adalah pendapat saya. Saya tidak tau apa pendapat reader semua—tapi cuma bisa berharap chapter ini bisa mendapat review yg bisa membuat saya termotivasi dalam karya-karya saya yang selanjutnya.

Review? /tidak memaksa


End file.
